Why is she here!
by k-samurai-girl
Summary: EVIL IS UPON US! Not evil actually, just Beastboys little sister who comes into titans tower to visit him. she causes chaos towards Beastboy. Deals with older sibling getting mad at little sibling.
1. NO!

Title: Why is she here!?  
  
Summary: Beastboy hates his little sister, Sammy, in the whole wide world. Now, he has to suffer her chaos again cause mom said so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: NO!!  
  
"Hello?" Starfire says through the phone, "Oh, hello Beastboy's mom... yes..."  
  
From the couch, Beastboy decides to ease drop in the conversation while still watching the Fairly Odd Parents (for some strange reason)  
  
"No... it will be no problem... Beastboy! Your mom wants you on the phone!" Starfire yells. Beastboy rolls his eyes as he sinks into the couch,  
  
"Ya, I'm coming." After a long time, Beastboy stands up  
  
"Beastboy, your mom wants you now!"  
  
"Just throw the phone over here! It's wireless!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Starfire says with a grin, she throws the phone hitting Beastboys head, then lands on his hands,  
  
"Ouch... Hello?... NO!!... NO!!... Wait, why!?... But... What about Mya? She can take... But... no, mom she can't!... hello?... hello?" Beastboy growls angrily as he turns the phone off. "NO!"  
  
"What is wrong Beastboy?" Starfire says flying over towards him,  
  
"Nothing!" Beastboy turns into a cheetah running out of the room.  
  
In the garage, Both Raven and Cyborg were fixing the car.  
  
"Just tighten that bolt." Cyborg says as he looks under the car where Raven is.  
  
"There is 10 bolts. Which one?"  
  
"That one."  
  
"Can you be more pacific?" Beastboy runs into the garage into the car.  
  
"Yo Cye, give me the keys!" Beastboy yells,  
  
"Not now." Cyborg says,  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on! I gotta get out of here!!"  
  
"You are stuck here till this car is fix." Raven says, a question mark appears over Beastboy as he gets out of he car. He bents down looking under the car seeing Raven covered in oil with a wrench in hand.  
  
"What are you doing under there?"  
  
"What do you think?" Cyborg says, "She can fit under the car and can fix the car."  
  
"Fine, give me the keys when you're done." Beastboy runs out of the garage.  
  
In the hallway where Robin is, Beastboy runs up to him, "Robin! Lock all the doors! Lock everything!!" grabbing him, and shaking him,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"EVIL IS UPON US!!" shaking him harder. Robin gets out of Beastboys grab,  
  
"The TV's getting to you." Robin says walking away,  
  
"IT'S NOT THE TV! IT'S" the bell rings,  
  
"I shall get it!" Starfire yells  
  
"Hi Starfire!" a small girl's voice comes through,  
  
"Hello."  
  
Beastboy stands there. He falls back with dust flying up. Terra goes up to Beastboy,  
  
"Is everything all right?" Terra says,  
  
"No."  
  
"Where's Garfield?" the small girls voice says,  
  
"Who is Garfield?" An anime sweatdrop comes upon Beastboy as he still lies on the ground. Terra smiles as she rolls her eyes. She lifts him off the ground,  
  
"Come on." Terra says, "Let's see who that is."  
  
"I already know." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Ya, I know lots of you hates Terra already. Just wait till BB's sister does something about it.  
  
Please review. 


	2. It's Sammy and Creator

Title: Why is she here!? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````````````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: its Sammy and Creator  
  
Down stairs, the small girl stands there staring at Beastboy with a smile  
  
Small girl: Pink shirt, skort (skirt with shorts underneath), black hair in pigtails, black around the eyes, small gold locket necklace  
  
"Hi Garfield." The small girl says with a big smile  
  
"Hi." frowning  
  
"Your names Garfield?" Cyborg says,  
  
"Don't call me that while you're here."  
  
"Why?" the small girl says  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't play that trick on me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I mean it Sammy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"STOP SAYING WHY!"  
  
"How come?" a vain pops from Beastboys head.  
  
"Go upstairs."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"NOW!!"  
  
Sammy snickers, "Garfields still the same." She says with a smile as she skips away.  
  
"Who's she?" Robin says,  
  
"I told you EVIL IS UPON US!"  
  
"She doesn't look like evil." Terra says,  
  
"Garfield! Look what I can do!" Sammy yells. A loud rumbling noise comes from upstairs along with a bunch of stomping,  
  
"Looks can be deceiving" Beastboy says  
  
"Uh...what is she doing?" Cyborg asks Beastboy. Beastboy shrugs as he starts running upstairs. All the titans looked at each other before following Beastboy.  
  
Upstairs where the TV is, Sammy stood on top of a hoolahoop on one-foot (Crane style) and with her hand came through rabbits. When the titans finally made it upstairs, the ground was covered with live rabbits everywhere chewing on everything. Even the couch and the playstation,  
  
A vain pops from Beastboy's head "SAAAMMMYYY!!" Sammy turns her crane style towards Beastboy,  
  
"Look! Rabbits!"  
  
"Get down from there!" Sammy closes her eyes, then jumps off the hoolahoop doing three flips landing on her feet.  
  
"I can do gymasticks (gym-uh-sticks)!"  
  
"It's gymnastics. And what are these rabbits doing here!?"  
  
"I made them!" anime sweat drops appeared from everyone.  
  
"You made them?" Raven ask  
  
"Yup! See!" Sammy puts her arms out in front of her (Background turns blue), then came through her hands, rabbits chewing on everything again "I can make anything! Like how you can be any aminal Garfield!"  
  
"It's Beastboy, and it's animal." Irritated.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Titans, get the rabbits out of here!" Robin yells  
  
"Then what? Throw them in the ocean?" Raven says, Robin stop to think,  
  
"No, that would be murder."  
  
"People murder germs in the hospital." Sammy yells  
  
"How would you know!?" Beastboy yells  
  
"I watch TV!"  
  
"Your not suppose to watch TV because-"  
  
"TV can poison a persons mind and also because you said so. Ya, ya. I listened to all your lectures before Garf-"  
  
"It's BEASTBOY!"  
  
"BB. Man, what's up with your name anyways? You call yourself a beast while being called a boy at the same time? You can't be both."  
  
"You wanna bet?" Beastboy growls  
  
"Okay. Now you owe me 10 dollars."  
  
"If you can tell, I'm already a beast and a boy right now!"  
  
"No, you're an alien." Starfires eyes widen in shock  
  
"Excuse me?" Starfire says flying up to Sammy in a mad look "Beastboy is not an alien. I-"  
  
"Are you Garfield's girlfriend or something?" Starfire and Terra's eyes turned black and wide (Raven feels like laughing)  
  
"No."  
  
"Then stop defending Garfield."  
  
"I am not defending Beastboy. I am just saying that I am an alien. And there is-"  
  
"You are? You look more human."  
  
"Thank you." Starfire smiles, Sammy starts sniffing the air  
  
"Hey, is that number 11B perfume?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"I collect different types of perfume."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya, I even know specialist Bla bla" all the titans had anime sweatdrops as those two had a conversation.  
  
While those two talk, the rest of the titans gathered all the rabbits, and threw them outside.  
  
"Why don't we just sell these?" Cyborg ask Robin  
  
"We can, it's not like they can swim to shore."  
  
Nighttime, all the rabbits but 2 are gone, and Sammy and Starfire were in Starfire's room chatting their 'Girl talk' while the rest of the titans were watching Sister Sister.  
  
"Man, what else does that girl do?" Terra says,  
  
"Besides ruining my life, destroying Mya's CD's, killing my cat,"  
  
"She killed your cat!?" Terra and Tia (on TV) say at the same time  
  
"And who's Mya?" Cyborg ask  
  
"A cousin who use to baby sit Creator." Beastboy  
  
"Who's Creator?" Robin ask  
  
"Sammy's new nickname throughout Washington."  
  
"State or D.C?" Terra  
  
"State." It stayed quiet for a few seconds, "Anyone want Cocoa Puffs?"  
  
"I DO!" Sammy yells running in,  
  
"You can't have any."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Cause... your allergic to Chocolate, remember?"  
  
"Not anymore!" Beastboys face lowered  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yup, my allergies of chocolate disappeared! And besides, if I eat chocolate, it won't do anything to me, but it will give you bumps on your face like last time!"  
  
Beastboy: -_-  
  
"It doesn't matter, if you get sick-"  
  
"You'll be in trouble."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"I won't get sick, but you will." Beastboy rolls his eyes, "Sick of me! HA!"  
  
They continued fighting, while the titans just stared, "You know, you can really see there brother and sister act with each other." Terra says. Robin's eyes widen,  
  
"Where's Starfire?"  
  
"She's probably alive." Raven says sarcastically.  
  
"Probably?" Robin says, then runs away, "I'm coming Star!" Sammy stared at him,  
  
"Is he Starfires boyfriend yet?" Sammy says  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Beastboy ask narrowing his eyes  
  
"Starfire told me... oops. I can't tell you." Chanting the last sentence with another big smile.  
  
"Stop smiling like that."  
  
"Why?" Beastboy stops talking, "Why? Why?... why why why why why why why why why??????????"  
  
"Stop saying WHY!"  
  
"Why?" all the other titans bent their heads back with anime sweatdrops.  
  
Midnight, Sammy's room: Sammy's door has a bunch of different locks on the outside of her door, and in the inside, she's trying to escape,  
  
"Locking me in like that," Sammy growls as she made different tools come through her hands using them to try unlocking the door, "No one can keep the Creator lock in." from the door, Raven comes through scaring Sammy, "Who are you!?"  
  
"Raven." Raven says as she walks up towards the drawer. She opens the second drawer taking out a key to the door, then walking back to the door. "Bye." Raven says going through the door. Sammy grabs her cape going through the door with her. 3 seconds later, Raven pushes her back through the door.  
  
"DARN IT!" Sammy yells  
  
Morning, Beastboy sat on the couch watching, The Punisher.  
  
"You know" Beastboy jumps looking back in fright at Sammy, one eye twitching "This is horror, your not allowed to watch horror."  
  
"Correction, I'm old enough to now, but you are still too young." Holding up a Popsicle  
  
"Another correction, you can't eat Popsicle's in the morning," Sammy grabs Beastboy's Popsicle, "On the other hand, I'm suppose to eat something cold in the morning." Eating the Popsicle whole.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"To bad Garfield." She snickers, jumps on the couch, grabs the remote, then changes the channel to Dora the Explorer (oh, she's 7 years old).  
  
"I was watching!" Beastboy grabs the remote changing it back to The Punisher. Sammy made another remote through her hands changing it back to Dora the Explorer. Back and forth, they changed the channel. After a few times, they stared at each other,  
  
"You want to do this the Even Stevens way?" Sammy ask with that same smile  
  
"Might as well." Beastboy says, they both held there remotes up. Sammy's remote grew a laser from it while Beastboys didn't, "give me a different remote."  
  
"Right." Sammy says, from her hand, she threw Beastboy another remote. Beastboy shakes it till the laser finally comes through it  
  
"FIGHT!" both of them yell as they started attacking each other.  
  
From the door, Raven comes through practically still asleep.  
  
"AY!"  
  
"OW!" Raven hears them yell, she turns her head towards them opening her eyes a little bit. The site made her eyes widen all the way standing there seeing them beat each other up.  
  
'Those idiots' Raven thought as she started walking out of the room  
  
Outside, Terra's training her powers with Cyborg. Terra lifted up three boulders into the air and Cyborg shot out three lines of blue lasers towards those boulders breaking them into a million pieces. Cyborg checks his clock, "3o seconds."  
  
"For me, or you."  
  
"Both. 30 seconds for you to lift up those rocks and 30 sec-"  
  
"AHHH!!!" They here Beastboy yell as he broke through the top floor of Titans tower falling 11 (or ten) stories hi down towards the ground. Terra lifted a flat rock in the air catching Beastboy "Oof" bringing him down to the ground slowly.  
  
"Beastboy," Terra starts, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Ya, especially with this!?" Cyborg says grabbing the laser remote  
  
"Ouch," Beastboy starts, "Me and Sammy fought."  
  
"I WIN! THE CREATOR WINS! IN YOUR FACE GARFIELD!" Sammy yells  
  
In the distance, from a big screen TV, Slade watches Sammy cheering in her victory tapping his fingers together.  
  
"No one can beat the Creator!" Sammy yells out  
  
Beastboy sat there in defeat of his young sister, "Is it to late to give her back?"  
  
"Why is she even here anyways?" Terra ask  
  
"The person who's in New York wants me to baby sit her and also Mya's not around to take her."  
  
"Also, it might be best if you stand up."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Cause there's a spider right there next to you." Beastboy jumps up looking downwards at where he was lying down. In a second he calmed down with an anime sweat drop,  
  
"There's no spider." Terra smiles  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
So how do you like Sammy/ Creator? Now that I thought about it, she reminds me of my cousin Noelle who annoys her older sister Gabrielle. Thinking about it again, I annoy my older brother. It's probably natural for the younger sibling to annoy the older sibling. Otherwise, it's just in my family.  
  
Please review. 


	3. Annoyance

Title: Why is she here!?  
  
Marshmello Da Strawberry Cow, Sorry, I've gotten use to seeing BB's name as a one word from other stories. Also, how was I supposed to know you had this idea? This just came to me from my evil family, then I started writing it. And if you don't like this story, then why are you reading it!?!?  
  
There is no Rae/ Cy or BB/ T. as a matter of fact; I don't like Terra that much either, I just used her so Sammy could do something to her. It's not gonna happen in this chapter, but in a different one.  
  
Those who were complaining by grammar, thanks for pointing that out, the chapters are replaced. If your gonna complain about  
  
~~~~~~~`````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: annoyance  
  
A few days later,  
  
"Make the net higher!" Terra yells over towards Sammy,  
  
"Is this high enough!" Sammy yells Standing on top of a rock Terra's holding up with her powers,  
  
"Just a little more!"  
  
"Well bring me higher!" Terra makes the rock go higher a little more. From Sammy's hands, came through a net  
  
From the door, Cyborg comes out, "Hi girls." Cyborg says,  
  
"Hey Cyborg." Terra says,  
  
"HI!" Sammy yells. Cyborg stares up at Sammy seeing she's making a net come through her hands, all at the side of the roof of titan's tower, a net was up being held by poles at each end  
  
"Man, what's she doing up there!?" Cyborg yells,  
  
"Every time we play volleyball, the ball falls over the edge. So, we need a net and Robin said it's ok." Terra explains,  
  
"We don't need anymore stuff." Cyborg says,  
  
"Except another remote."  
  
"Here's one!" Sammy yells, she leans over to the edge of the rock still having the net come through one hand, from the other hand she held out, a remote came right through it. Cyborg catches it,  
  
"Thanks!" Cyborg yells. Sammy smiles as she waves,  
  
"Whoa!" she starts loosing her balance,  
  
"Uh oh." Terra says trying to help her balance by moving the rock to the side a little. Sammy moves her other hand, stopping the net from coming through her hands nearly almost falling over the edge. "Ouch," Sammy moans as she got back up "Why did she do that?" she says to herself.  
  
"Sammy! Get down from there!!" out of nowhere, Beastboy comes up yelling. Sammy looks over the edge to see her big brother, but ends up falling off,  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Sammy!" Beastboy says in an irritated voice flying upwards as a pterodactyl catching his little sister on his back,  
  
"Thanks Garfield!" Sammy yells, as they land on the ground and Beastboy turns back to his normal self, he glares at Sammy long and hard. But with Sammy, she kept smiling with her big eyes.  
  
"Don't call me Garfield."  
  
"But Garfields your name Garfield." Her voice is perky  
  
"Ya, but, I'm with the titans, if one of our villains finds out any of our real names, danger can happen. Even to you! Second, what were you doing up there? You almost got killed!"  
  
"Titans tower needs a net. So I made one."  
  
"We don't need anymore things."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you already made..." a cloud comes over Beastboys head showing Beastboy in a more cartoon style with a line of stuff, "a cannon, ten jump ropes,"  
  
"Starfire wanted jump ropes."  
  
"She wanted flashlights, which you made 4 of, a couch, a new bed, thousands of different clothes, two remotes,"  
  
"a kitchen full of Tofu." Cyborg interrupts getting into Beastboys cloud  
  
"Actually, I needed that. And radio active rabbits!" in Beastboys cloud, rabbits appeared attacking both Beastboy and Cyborg. Beastboy looks up at that cloud, then hits it making it disappear  
  
"I like rabbits."  
  
"Ya, but we don't need to take care of those."  
  
"Well, now you do. And it's two rabbits."  
  
"Sammy, as long as your staying here, I'm in charge!"  
  
"Ya, but let's say if mom finds out you broke her favorite vase." Now smiling evilly putting her hands to her hips  
  
"I didn't break moms favorite vase." Beastboy says. Out of nowhere, Sammy takes out a recorder pressing a button  
  
"Yo, Beastboy's here, I Break moms favorite vase." Beastboys voice came out of it  
  
"And you said TV only ruins a persons mind." Sammy says nodding her head, "But it only makes me smarter."  
  
"Grr," a vain pops from Beastboys head, "Go inside" grouchy, "now."  
  
"Okay," Sammy skips all the way to the door, slamming it.  
  
"Did you really tell her that?" Terra says, "About watching TV?"  
  
"Yes." Cyborg starts laughing,  
  
"Oh that's just funny!" Cyborg  
  
"How is that funny?"  
  
"it explains why you act so dumb!" another vain pops from Beastboys head as an anime sweatdrop comes up from Terra.  
  
Inside, Raven was reading her book and Sammy stood right next to her. "Watcha reading?"  
  
"The Hobbit (Who else read that book?)." Raven says  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am interested to know what this book is about."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have nothing else better to do."  
  
"Why?" a vein pops from Ravens head  
  
"Because there hasn't been any battles in a while."  
  
"Why?" another vein  
  
"Because all the villains are trying to be alone."  
  
"Why?" another vein. Beastboy speeds up in shock (three yellow lines pop above Beastboy flashing three times before disappearing). Raven stop answering  
  
"Why?" Sammy asks again. The TV made a big crack by Ravens power, "Why did you do that?" Raven starts trembling  
  
"Get away from her!" Beastboy yells  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she wants to be alone now." Beastboy says with an anime sweatdrop grabbing Sammy by the shoulders,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Stop asking." Beastboy says dragging her off out of that room into the hallway,  
  
"What's your problem?" Sammy ask  
  
"Stop being annoying."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I mean it Sammy. Don't you dare make me use the face."  
  
"You mean that t-rex face? Ha! That makes me laugh!"  
  
"No, this face."  
  
In Robin's room, he sat at his table looking at some files.  
  
"AHHH!" a loud screech sound comes up as his door slams open. Sammy runs in jumping on top of Robin's head,  
  
"Hey!" Robin yells trying to make her let go  
  
"HELP! THERE'S A" Beastboy in his cat form comes jumping in saying meow. "CAT!"  
  
"That's just Beastboy!" Robin yells throwing Sammy off his head making a loud thud on the ground. Sammy jumps back up onto Robin's head, "Hey! Beastboy!"  
  
Beastboy turns back into himself and sighs, "What!?"  
  
"Get her off of me!" Beastboy sighs again as he walks up to them. He grabs Sammy, and throws her to the ground  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"I mean it Sammy, while you're here, YOU need to behave OR ELSE!"  
  
"Or else what?" Beastboy rolls his eyes, then turns back to a cat, "AHHH!" she yells (again) jumping on top of Robin again.  
  
"Get off of me!" Robin yells again struggling to get her off,  
  
"No! Get him away!"  
  
"Grr," Robin shakes his head hard, but only ending up falling back, "Whoa!"  
  
"Hey! Ouch." Both Robin and Sammy are on the ground with dizzy eyes.  
  
Beastboy starts blushing in embarrassment. He grabs Sammy, and starts dragging her out of the room, "Sorry Robin." He closes the door.  
  
"Why do you change into cat!? You know I'm elergical!"  
  
"I know, and it's allergic." Beastboy drags her against the wall, "Listen, I know you want to stay here, but if you can't behave, I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"Um..." he starts snapping.  
  
"You'll starts snapping? That's stupid."  
  
"No. I'll get mom to take you away from here and... bring you back to grandma's." Sammy's eyes widen,  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"I will. Now, go play with Starfire." Sammy starts looking in a different direction.  
  
"Okay." Skip, skip, she skip away.  
  
"Peace!" Beastboy yells as he walks away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review 


	4. Hatred runs

Title: Why is she here!?  
  
I think Titans tower is ten stories hi. Even if there's 11 squares on the side. Oh well, I was on cartoonnetwork.com for some reason and that's what it said  
  
I'm gonna try to break away from my urge to spell BB's name as a two letter word so if I don't get' em all, well, I'm just trying  
  
I changed the title. I really hated the name :The pest. Oh, sorry it took so long to post this. I lost contact to the internet, abc check disappeared and I had to find it, and I was gone for a while. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Hatred runs  
  
For the next week, the titans handled Sammy and her two rabbits in annoyance except for Starfire. It was like they were lost sisters or something. Terra almost got through with Sammy till she rip her journal in half. With Cyborg, his hard drive has been destroyed more than once by Sammy and it's always Raven whose helping him back together. Robin, well, with Sammy's skills on 'how-to-play', she's been beating him up, hard. Even during practice. And with Raven, she's freaking out because she got stuck in her mirror.  
  
Okay, back to the story starting in Beast Boys room:  
  
"I can't believe your sister!" Terra yells walking back and forth in Beast Boys room. Beast Boys lying on the bottom bunk of his bed covering his face with his hands, "Your sister dyed my hair pink! While I was sleeping! Why did she do that!?"  
  
"She watched people dying people's hairs on TV. I'm telling you, the TV messes up her mind."  
  
"And it doesn't mess up yours?" Terra says lifting up a brow  
  
"Not funny"  
  
Outside Beast Boys door, Sammy sat there with her arms wrapped around her legs with a smile. She's a really happy child person. With pink streaks in her hair now. She cradled back and forth while listing to Terra and Beast Boys conversation  
  
"Admit it. It's funny. You tell your younger sister that watching TV ruins her mind, but you watch TV non stop over here not counting our battles and eating out."  
  
"Okay, okay, but still. At least you look better as a pink head." Sammy starts laughing  
  
"What!? Don't be changing the subject!"  
  
"You'll be lucky if she didn't use the permanent one."  
  
'It is the permanent one.' Sammy says in her mind.  
  
"Hi." Raven says appearing in front of Sammy. Sammy twitched seeing Raven, the scary shadow person.  
  
"How'd you get here!?"  
  
"Did you here someone?" Beast Boy ask Terra  
  
"Ya..."  
  
"How'd you get here?" Sammy says in a whisper.  
  
"You need to stop messing with everyone."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Dying Terra's hair pink, looking through my mirror, almost getting stuck in my mind like your brother, switching Cyborgs hard drive with a Lee Soo Young CD, Using Robins bo's to train your rabbits, and"  
  
"So, what do you expect? I'm just a kid."  
  
"A kid who has been given many words of advice from her brother. You may not know it, but your lucky Garfield's your brother. He's given you many advices of what not to do like watching TV."  
  
"He should listen to his own advice. I overheard them saying Garfield watches TV non stop."  
  
"What would it matter? At least he's rotting his own brain then yours." Raven goes through the ground leaving Sammy wondering.  
  
"What do I look like?" (-_-). Beast Boy slams the door open showing his head through the door along with Terra's underneath him  
  
"Like a monster." he says, Sammy stares at him  
  
"Did you think that would scare me?" Terra crawls out through the door and stands up. Sammy stares at her.  
  
"Hey, his idea." She says walking away. Sammy turns her head towards her older brother.  
  
"Listen to Raven, she's really smart."  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"Because I said so." He closes his door, staying in his room. Sammy hit her head against the wall staring at the ceiling above her in the dark.  
  
Upstairs, Starfire and Robin were walking down the hall. "Yo!" Cyborg yells walking up towards them, "Where's the monster!?"  
  
"Which monster?" Starfire ask, "There is the boogie man and"  
  
"I mean Sammy! Where is she!?"  
  
"We don't know." Robin says. Cyborg growls,  
  
"I am SO going to hurt her!!"  
  
"Why?" Starfire  
  
"She reprogrammed me more than once turning me into HER CD player! While I was asleep! Man, I have so many songs in my head now! And do you know how many times she's listened to Bill Harley? Man that 'Peas on my plate' song keeps replaying in my head over and over!"  
  
"Who is Bill Harley?"  
  
"Some old guy playing children music. But I am gonna hurt her! I don't care if she is BB's sister!!!" (I know Bill Harley because my cousins little sister listens to him all the time)  
  
Later at night, all the titans were in headquarters (Big TV). Terra's in the kitchen eating cereal while the other titans sat on the couch, drinking soda, acting lazy, or whatever.  
  
"Xaulin Showdown (That's what there watching)!" Both Omi and Jack Spicer yelled,  
  
"You know," Terra starts, "I found out that Jack Spicer's Gothic on the internet."  
  
"Really?" Cyborg says  
  
"Ya, on... never mind."  
  
"He's not." Robin Starts, "Otherwise, why's he wearing... never mind." Realizing he's wearing all black  
  
Starfire starts laughing, "Omi is funny,"  
  
"Why?" Terra  
  
"He just pants Jack Spicer." Terra starts laughing  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yes, way."  
  
"Wait, back to the other subject," Beast Boy, "Jack Spicer's an evil scientist."  
  
"He's both." Terra says  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Like I said, I saw it on the internet."  
  
"Which site?"  
  
"Um, *Cough* w *Cough* .com"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sammy appears behind Beast Boy and Raven with a remote in hand, changing the channel to 'That 70's Show'.  
  
Raven says in her head, "Not another remote." Moaning,  
  
"Hey!" Beast Boy yells,  
  
"What?" Sammy  
  
"We were watching!" trying to grab the remote from her.  
  
"So what! That's a babies show! I rather watch a grown up show!"  
  
"This isn't a grown up show! You can't watch this stuff!!" Beast Boy grabs the remote and tries taking it out of Sammy's hands. They ended up changing the channels back and forth  
  
"How would you know!? You watch baby shows!"  
  
"NO I don't Princess Bratty!!"  
  
"Yeah you do Green Vomit!"  
  
"Dumb ass!"  
  
All the titans: 0_0  
  
"Idiotic meat eater!"  
  
"I don't eat meat anymore!"  
  
Cyborg says in his mind, "He ate meat?"  
  
"Like I can believe that you wanna be human!"  
  
"That's it!" Beast Boy broke the remote on purpose changing the channel to a baseball game,  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
"Shut up!" Beast Boy glares angrily at Sammy walking up towards her; "You have been nothing but a pain in the ass!"  
  
Titans: 0_0  
  
"When I finally got rid of YOU, you come back into MY life just ruining EVERYTHING LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!" Sammy fell back starting to crawl away from the rage of her angry brother; "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!! YOU STAY OUT OF MY LIFE YA BIG BRAT! I HATE YOU!!"  
  
Sammy grew teary, she got up ripping off her locket, "I HATE YOU TOO!" Sammy cries as she ran out of the room slamming the door.  
  
"There's the pitch, and there it goes! Right out of the park!" the TV yells. Beast Boy stands there with his arms folded.  
  
"Dude," Cyborg, "Did you just cuss in front of your sister!?" Beast Boy looked down at the grown back and forth.  
  
"No. Why?" Robin jumps off the couch running towards the door.  
  
"I'll be back." Robin, Raven walks out. Terra slurps down the rest of her cereal, then follows Raven. Cyborg changed the channel to MTV. Starfire got up and walked up towards the locket Sammy threw on the ground. She picked it up and stared back at Beastboy. She walks up to him and shows him opening the locket revealing the picture inside.  
  
"Here." Starfire says, Beast Boy snickers,  
  
"I don't want that." Starfire grab his hand putting the locket in his hand.  
  
"You do." Starfire says as she starts to walk away. Beast Boy snickers as he looks at that stupid locket he gave her for her 3rd birthday. He looks at it seeing a picture of him and next to it says: my big Bro! (one of those obvious things).  
  
Midnight in Beast Boys room, Beast Boy lied there on his top bunk twisting and turning trying to sleep,  
  
"I don't like her," Beast Boy kept telling himself, "She's not worth any of my time. Sheesh, she's just a pest." Beast Boy closes his eyes then starts hitting his pillow "I hate her! I hate her! I hate-"  
  
"YO!" Cyborg yells knocking on his door, "Shut up! Everyone can here you!"  
  
Beast Boy slams his head on the pillow. 


	5. Alleyway teens

Title: Why is she here!?  
  
Sorry this took so long. I tried staying off the computer for at least a week or two. Of course I failed.  
  
Phantom tamer, don't worry, Slade isn't much of a villain in this story anyway. Oh, thanks.  
  
Ravenforever, I'm a little sister. A little sister who also has two younger sisters --. Hmm. But I'm still older than those two but my Kuya. I think Kuya wants me to be thrown off the face of the world along with my sisters. Otherwise, he just acts mean.  
  
Ersomethin, Akuma Kodomo? Hmm, never mind.  
  
Marshmello Da Strawberry Cow, I don't think it matters how BB's name is spelled cause most of the stories I read has it spelled as a one letter word. Oh well, too late, I already changed the way it's spelled in this story.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Now on with the story.   
  
Chapter 5: Alleyway teens  
  
Three days later, Beast Boy walks into Sammys room only seeing Terra staring at her things (Remember, I'm not into that BB/ T stuff). Beast Boy walks up to her looking at what she was looking at. Pictures of Himself and his sister.  
  
"You two must have liked each other at a point." Terra says as one of the pictures shows Beast Boy and Sammy carving a pumpkin with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Ya," Terra looks back at Beast Boy.  
  
"When did you guys start hating each other?"  
  
"I never hated her. She hated me."  
  
Terra: 00?  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you think!? She annoys me all the time when I lived with her! She has no clue that she's a pain in the-"Terra puts a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Don't say the word."  
  
"What word?"  
  
"The word that made Sammy leave." Starfire says appearing behind Beast Boy. He looks back at Starfire in fright.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What word?"  
  
"Ass. I looked in the dictionary and it said that it means a donkey." Anime sweatdrop appears on Beast Boy and Terra.  
  
"Did I really say that?"  
  
"Yes. Just to let you know, Sammy never hated you. She just loves to do her own thing without you bossing her around." Vein upon Beast Boy, "She has told me that when you turned 10, you started bossing her around causing her to loose respect of you. She still loves you, she just doesn't like it when you try to boss her around."  
  
"I don't boss her around!"  
  
"Yes you do." Terra.  
  
"Hey," Robin yells running in the room, "Sammy hasn't left Gothem yet."  
  
In an alley, Sammy walks with her hair down (Still pink streaks), same pink shirt with overalls, and a stick with a tied up bandana with food in it. Four teenager's sits on the stairs staring at Sammy as she walks pass.  
  
Girl, black leather pants, boots, and jacket, red shirt with the words 'I'm not evil', black gloves and black hair in a ponytail Boy, ripped up jeans, black ripped up vest, spiked bracelets and choker, brown spiked hair Boy, red bandana, sunglasses, baggy beige pants, black shirt with it's sleeves ripped off Boy, stripped blue and yellow shirt, jeans with a chain, hair dyed spiked blue  
  
"Yo," the girl says, "What are you doin on our turf (I know that sounds stupid)?"  
  
"Walking. Why? Are you blind?" Sammy says walking away, a vein pops from the girl's head.  
  
"Oo, she told you." Boy 3 says. The girl walks up to Sammy, lifting her off the ground by her shirt.  
  
"Are you some smart ass or something?"  
  
"No, but I know I'm smarter than you." The girl grabs Sammy's bag of food and throws it over towards boy 4. "HEY!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up kid!" The girl says throwing Sammy to the ground, "What's your name?" She asks as the other 3 starts eating her food.  
  
Sammy stares at them, then back at the girl, "Creator. You?"  
  
"Callisto." Callisto grabs Sammy, and throws her over to boy 3.  
  
"HEY!" He says, "I'm eatin here!"  
  
"Blast her."  
  
"What!?" Sammy, boy three takes off his sunglasses. His eyes are closed.  
  
"I'm Lazer, that boy (2) is Killer and that boy (4) right there is Ebon." Lazer opens his eyes at a different spot somewhere and a red lazer comes from it. Sammy gulps as he faces her. Just as Lazer was about to open his eyes again, Sammy kicks him in the face, jumping back doing a cartwheel. From her hands appeared two paintball guns.  
  
"Don't make me shoot!" Sammy yells. All of them stared at her. Lazer puts on his sunglasses then stares at her also.  
  
Ebon stands up, all of a sudden, it starts to rain. Ebon bends down towards Sammy, "So, there's a reason why your Creator, aye?" Sammy takes a deep breath.  
  
"Ya, so."  
  
Ebon turns back at Killer, "Yo, get everyone inside." He glares back at Sammy evilly, "Now." Killer slams his hands together, then the rest of them disappears but Sammy and Ebon, "How would you like to join our group?"  
  
Sammy thought for a moment, "Why?" Thunder flashes.  
  
"Because, you're a wonderer, and you need protection. If you join our group," Thunder, "we can give you that protection. If ya say no, then otha (other) gang membas (members) will be out there just wait' in to kill ya. Got that?"  
  
Sammy looks down at the ground, 'But Garfield... wait, forget him! You hate him now! Remember!?' "Ya, I'll join."  
  
In a few moments, Sammy changed into a new outfit.  
  
New outfit of Sammy: black shoes, pink socks, ripped on bottom jean skort, pink tang top saying 'Creator' in black words, spike bracelets on both wrist, and silver earrings.  
  
Thunder flashes as she takes a deep breath, making a tough look on her face.   
  
I would have made those teens kill Sammy, but it might be more interesting if she joins them in their chaos. Don't take that the wrong way, if anything, before they kill Sammy, I'll have her do some kick ass moves. Sheesh, what am I talking about? Some of you guys want to strangle her! I'm done talking. Please review. 


	6. Why realize now?

Title: Why is she here!?  
  
I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post this! I've been getting ready for the last day of school (my grades drop down to a D cause I got lazy. So I had to bring it up). Also, I lost the disk that's holding all of this. Just to think, I thought I drop it on the beach. Okay, to the story.   
  
Chapter 6: Why realize now?  
  
In Gothem at night (it's still raining), Robin looks at his locator along with Cyborg, "Okay," Robin starts, "the locator says she was near this area before it lost track of her. So, Cyborg and me will check the ground, Raven and Terra, check sky west and south, and Starfire and Beast Boy check east and north."  
  
"Hey Beast Boy," Cyborg says, "You still need my car?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good," he takes out his keys pressing on a button making the car beep.  
  
In the sky, Beast Boy flies as a Raven. 'I'm sorry.' he thought in his head as he thought about his little sister.  
  
"Beast Boy! Pay attention!" Starfire yells out. Beast Boy snaps out of his mind ending up crashing into a building. 'ouch'. Beast Boy fell down to the ground turning back into himself.  
  
"Beast Boy! Are you alright!?" Starfire yells out.  
  
"Urgh... ya!" he says getting back up rubbing his head. In the shadows, he sees a small person. Out of no where, a skateboard appears in the person's hand, then skates away, "HEY!"  
  
"What!?" Starfire yells out again. Beast Boy shot up chasing after that person.  
  
Starfire: 00? Starfire flew off after Beast Boy.  
  
"HEY!" Beast Boy yells again towards the small person, after turning a few alleyways, lightning flashes as Beast Boy trips on a puddle. Beast Boy moans as he tries pulling himself up.  
  
"Stop following me." Beast Boy looks up seeing Sammy in her new outfit.  
  
"Sammy!!" Beast Boy yells standing straight up. Instead of an angry face, it was this face: , "Sheesh, you got me wor-"  
  
"Shut up Beast Boy!" Sammy yells, Beast Boy looks at Sammy confused. Blink blink   
  
"Did you just call me Beast Boy?"  
  
"Duh, it's yer codename, right?"  
  
"Sammy, you gotta come back to titans tower."  
  
"Your names Sammy?" lighting flashes, then Killer appears, "That's such a child's name." Sammy blushes.  
  
"See what you just did!?!? Now Killer's gonna tell everyone my name!"  
  
"Actually, I wasn't, now I am!" Beast Boy glares angrily at Killer.  
  
"You better not punk!" Beast Boy yells grabbing him by the caller of his shirt.  
  
"Dammit Beast Boy! Let go of him!" Beast Boy looks over at Sammy; he throws Killer to the ground.  
  
"Don't say words like that!" Sammy snickers putting a hand to her hips.  
  
"Who cares? You said words like this towards me, now I say it back to you!"  
  
"I never said anything like that!"  
  
"Yes you did! Stop thinking your always-right Beast boy! You said the word ass towards me and I know that's a bad word!"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"What's your problem?" Beast Boy hears someone say, it was Callisto, followed by Ebon and Lazer.  
  
"What's your problem!? Did you teach Sam-"  
  
"Uh um," Sammy interrupts.  
  
"Did you teach Sammy these bad words!?"  
  
"Who the heck is Sammy?" Lazer ask.  
  
"It's Creator." Killer replies, Lazer lets out a chuckle.  
  
"That's a baby's name." Sammy blushes.  
  
"You see why I don't want them knowing my name!?!?" Sammy yells at Beast Boy.  
  
"You see why I don't want my friends knowing my name!?!?" Beast Boy ask back. Sammys eyes grew wide.  
  
"I hate you!" Sammy yells as she takes a few steps back, and from her hands, a sticky gew comes through hitting Beast Boy.  
  
Now he's covered in some gewy stuff, "Play dough?" Beast Boy ask.  
  
"NO! Silly Putty Stupid!" Sammy makes a large garbage bag with her hands, "Killer, get' em in the bag!"  
  
"Okay Sammy." A vein pops from her head as Killer does so.  
  
"Hey! Let me out!" Beast Boy yells through the bag moving his head around (since he can't move his arms and legs).  
  
More lighting flash as raindrops continues falling,  
  
"Get inside when you're ready Creator." Ebon says, "There's something we gotta talk to ya about." Killer claps, and then all of them disappear along with Beastboy leaving Sammy in the rain.  
  
From above, Starfire watched the whole thing. She looked around and saw Raven. She flew towards her.  
  
Sammy stood there as the raindrop starts falling down her face. A sad look comes upon her. 'I'm sorry Garfield.' She says in her head as she starts walking inside.  
  
Please review 


	7. bad treatment

Title: Why is she here!?  
  
Okay, this and "The Unknown Titan" is going to be the last stories I write on Fanfiction.net until I do all this blah blah stuff that I gotta do this summer. Plus, since I have terrible grammar, I'm going to be working together on these stories with my cousin. It turns out that both my cousin and me are able to help each other out on these stories. Hmm, okay, maybe if you click on my name, it'll say all this stuff.  
  
Thanks everyone!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Bad treatment  
  
Moments later inside the building, Beast Boy clawed his way out of the bag taking a big breath of air, "Sheesh," He says towards himself.  
  
"It's about time you got inside Sammy," Callisto says.  
  
"Be quiet Callisto." Sammy says. Beast Boy sits against the door trying to listen closer into their conversation.  
  
"Creator," Ebon says, "Make guns. Lots of them. Were gonna need it." Sammy sighs as she does what she's told. "Dammit Creator!" Ebon yells as he throws the guns to the ground, "I want real guns! Not these Damn plastic ones!"  
  
"Sorry, I never seen a real gun before." Sammy says apologetically.  
  
"Here's one." Lazer says pulling one out of his pocket. Beastboys eyes widened from what he's hearing.  
  
"Okay," Sammy whispers as she does so.  
  
"Good girl." Ebon says, Sammy grabs one of the guns.  
  
Bang! One of the bullets shot threw the door almost hitting Beast Boy; Beast Boy looks threw that same hole. He sees his younger sister getting slapped in the face by Callisto.  
  
"Worthless child..."  
  
"Hey!" Killer yells out in defense, "At least she made the guns!" Callisto snickers.  
  
"Whatever." Callisto stuck her nose in the air as she grabbed two of the guns, "Come on," She starts walking, "Let's go. Those titans won't die"  
  
Beast Boy, Killer, and Sammy: 00  
  
"Anytime sooner."  
  
"Right," Ebon says as him and Lazer grabs some guns and walk out behind her. Killer looks down at Creator.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Thanks," Sammy says.  
  
"What did I do?" Sammy looks up at him.  
  
"You just defended me like how Gar" her voice shallows "field would..." Sammy looks down at the ground.  
  
"Well, I don't know who Garfield is, but you're welcome. I guess." Killer pats her on the back, "Come on, let's go. Oh, remember- don't touch this part until your ready to shoot. Got that?" Sammy nods.  
  
"Good," Killer starts walking, "You coming?"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Killer shrugs.  
  
"Hey, I don't want to kill them neither, but you know Slade wants us to."  
  
"Who's Slade?"  
  
Killer rolls his eyes, "I'll tell you later." Killer walks out the door.  
  
Sammy looks down at the ground with watery eyes, she falls covering her eyes with her hands, then starts crying.  
  
Beast Boy didn't get why he started feeling sorry for her. He always hated her and always wanted something like this to happen. He just didn't know why it hurts so much just to see it happen, "Hey, stop crying." Beastboy says over threw the hole in a calming voice.  
  
"Sorry Garfield." Sammy whispers loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry too. Okay? I shouldn't have bossed you around so much."  
  
"That's right, you shouldn't." anime sweat drop appeared on Beast Boy as Sammy continues crying.  
  
"HEY!" Callisto yells, "Hurry up you dang baby! We've been waiting for ya for...grr, where gonna leave without you!!" Sammy didn't answer, "Shit! I'll just have Killer teleport you outta here!" Callisto stomps out.  
  
"Jeez, what's her problem?" Beastboy ask as Sammy gets up wiping off her tears. She runs over towards Beastboy making a key appear in her right hand. She stuck the key in on the doorknob trying to open the door, but ends up disappearing (good timing Killer rolling eyes). Beastboy stared threw the hole. He turned into a snake going threw it, and back as himself. He stared back at the key and chuckles, "Wrong key." It looked like the same key Raven took out of Sammy's drawer.  
  
"I mean it. Sammy is not good." Starfire says to Raven as they stood on top of a building.  
  
"That's what you said about Terra."  
  
"That was you! And I am not joking! Beast Boy is right, EVIL IS UPON US!!"  
  
"Any proof?"  
  
"She went in your mirror." Vein on Raven, "Because she is a child and doesn't know any better."  
  
"She... kidnapped Beast Boy using a sticky formula."  
  
"AHHH!!!"  
  
"Raven! Starfire?" Terra says flying towards them (on that rock), "Wait, aren't you with Beast Boy?" Terra says pointing towards Star.  
  
"Beast Boy is kidnapped!"  
  
"And that scream was Sammy, come on!" Terra says flying away. Both of them followed; down at the ground, Robin and Cyborg were in the T-car driving towards the scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!... This hurts." Sammy says as more thunder flashes. She takes another breath and continued screaming. They're in an alley right now.  
  
Killer teleports over towards them, "They're coming." Callisto, Lazer, and Ebon got their guns out as they hid in the shadows. Killer stares at Sammy real quick before he teleports away.  
  
Cyborg got over towards Sammy first getting out of his car along with Robin, "Yo Sammy!" Cyborg yells as Sammy stopped screaming and just glared at them, "Uh, why were you screaming?" Robin glares at Cyborg, then walks over towards Sammy.  
  
"Come on," He says reaching out his hands towards her.  
  
Killer appears behind Sammy sticking out his tongue, "Bye." Sammy says as Killer teleports her away.  
  
The girl titans came up towards the two boys. "Where is she?" Starfire ask. Ebon and Callisto came out of the shadows shooting towards all of them "AHH!" Starfire screams as she flew up.  
  
Both of them shot non-stop towards Robin and Cyborg as Raven disappeared threw the ground and Terra flew up.  
  
Lazer came out of the shadows taking off his sunglasses knocking Cyborg out of the killer gun shooting. He went up to Cyborg fighting him.  
  
Raven appeared behind Ebon hitting him on the head (hard. Red bump forms). Ebon turned his head towards Raven still shooting as he took out his other gun Bang .  
  
Callisto shot upwards with her other free hand towards the frantic Starfire "AHH!!" Starfire yells.  
  
"Whoa, first my hair turns pink, then you get a Raven style hair cut." Terra says. Starfire's hair got shot off.  
  
"My hair..." She shot bolts franticly towards Callisto.  
  
"Hey!" Callisto yells as she stops shooting. Too much dust was flying towards her and the light was too bright.  
  
"You will pay for what you have done!" Starfire yells. Killer appears next to Callisto still with Sammy shooting towards Terra hitting her rock cracking it in half.  
  
Terra falls down towards the ground on top of Robin "Oof".  
  
Sammy's eyes grew widened as she ran away from the fighting. She looked around franticly for Raven, but didn't see her anywhere. Finally, she noticed her lying on the ground... bleeding, "Raven!" She ran up towards her dragging her out of the gunfire's and Lazer zapping.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sammy asks. Raven stood up straight.  
  
Sammy: 00  
  
"How's that possible!? You just got shot!? You were even bleeding!?" She looked Raven up and down, "Where's the blood!? I SAW BLOOD!!"  
  
"I have healing powers." Raven told her, "Why did you worry about me?"  
  
Sammy gulps, "Ya, only because Garfield likes you." 'Since he wants me listening to you.' Raven lift up a brow.  
  
"Where is he anyways?"  
  
"Still in the warehouse." A lion jumps over the both pouncing on Callisto, "Or right here."  
  
Beast Boy roars as he scratched Callisto in the face. Ebon got up towards Beast Boy. He tried shooting him, but he ran out of bullets. Ebon stared at his guns, dropped them, ran into the shadows hiding.  
  
"Damn scaredy cat!" Callisto yells out towards him as her face drips with blood.  
  
Killer and Lazer (Who were just attacking Starfire and Terra) stops attacking them and looks over at Callisto just staring at her.  
  
"Why aren't you guys helping me!?!?" Callisto yells at them. They just stared at her. Beast Boy turns back to himself with splats of blood on himself; his face shows more rage as he starts taking some deep breaths.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my sister." Takes a breath, "Ever."  
  
Callisto glares at him with an evil grin, "Ya, sure. I won't touch her..." She took out her gun and pointed it towards Sammy, BAM .  
  
"NO!!!" Beast Boy yells. 


	8. oh well

Title: Why is she here!?  
  
%  
  
Chapter 8: oh well  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
"HA! You deserved that Callisto!!" Sammy yells. Both she and Beast Boy are sitting side by side with each other eating junk food and watching the news. Sammys back to her old self now.  
  
Callisto is being placed under arrest for the ATTEMPTED murder of Creator, the small sibling of Beast Boy.  
  
"What was her problem anyways?" Beast Boy ask, Sammy shrugs.  
  
"I don't know. Jealousy or something." Sticking potato chips in her mouth.  
  
"Don't eat too much of that stuff. Remember, it's bad for your health."  
  
"Ya, ya." She says grabbing the only carrot stick on the table.  
  
"I was going to eat that!" Sammy breaks it in half, giving the other half to Beast Boy. He grins, "Thanks."  
  
"No prob. Garfield." By now, Beast Boys used to being called Garfield. After what happened two weeks ago, he found out that Sammy only calls him Beast Boy when she's mad and calls him Garfield when she's not.  
  
Cyborg walks into the room, "Hi guys,"  
  
"HI!" Both yell, but Sammy turns back around.  
  
"Hey, there's a new CD called Rachel Ferris, can we go buy it please!?"  
  
"Ya, sure."  
  
"YAY! THANKS!"  
  
Cyborg walks over towards the kitchen where Raven sits drinking tea. "You've been needing less repairs lately." Cyborg just grinned towards her.  
  
"Ya, Mya sent her a CD player and sent ME" holding up a set of games "the final Fantasy series." Cyborg noticed her rolling her eyes, "She sent all of something you know."  
  
"Ya, I got it in the mail. How does she even know us anyways?"  
  
"Mya and me always sent e-mails back and forth to each other!" Beast Boy yells out, "How else would I know Sammys nickname before she told me!?"  
  
"Yay!" Starfire appears out of nowhere, "My hair is fixed! It has finally grown back!" Terra, who came out of nowhere, gave a questioning look along with everyone else.  
  
"How can it grow back so fast?" Terra asks.  
  
"On my planet, only some can have their hair come back in any way they want! I am one of them! That is such great news!"  
  
"Ya, but the bottom parts curly."  
  
"That is such great news!" Starfire opens her eyes still smiling, when she opens, her grin drops to a frown with wide eyes, "Terra, what has happened to your hair?"  
  
"Huh?" Terra feels her hair, 00, "My hair..." Sammy starts laughing, "You cut my hair!?!?"  
  
"Ya, it goes good with pink." Sammy says giving Beast Boy a high five.  
  
"Sammy," Robin says coming in the room with a phone, "Someone wants to talk to you." He throws the phone towards her.  
  
"Hello?... hi Killer! How are you!?"  
  
"Alright," Killer says, him, Ebon, and Lazer are in the subway station and he's leaning against the wall, "How's you're... chest?"  
  
"That sounds gay." Ebon says.  
  
"Ya," Lazer says agreeing, "Like something that a pervert will say." Killer punches him, "Ouch!"  
  
"Doing better now. I was lucky I didn't get shot in the heart." Sammy.  
  
"Ya. Oh, Callisto's in jail now."  
  
"Yup, I'm watching the news" 'and laughing at her. Hahaha!'  
  
"Well, I'll call you later okay?"  
  
"Ya, oh wait, who's Slade? You said you'll tell me!"  
  
"Uh, right. I'll tell you later."  
  
"That's messed up!"  
  
"Ya, See ya."  
  
"Ya, I'll miss you." Beast Boy stared at her in shock, "Tell Ebon and Lazer I said hi... bye." Hangs up, phone rings, answers, "Hello?... hi Ravens... o, okay, Raven! It's for you!" Raven turn towards her with a stunned look like she knows what's going to happen. She used her powers to bring the phone over to her.  
  
"Hello?... oh, it's you... N"  
  
Doorbell rings, "I will answer!" Starfire yells as she runs out, Sammy runs out leaving Beast Boy stunned.  
  
"Wait for me!!" Sammy yells following.  
  
"I said n" Raven says back in the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Starfire.  
  
"Hey cutie," Raven drops the phone.  
  
"I am not cutie, I am Starfire."  
  
"Cute, is Maria here?"  
  
"Who's Maria?"  
  
"Younger sister." Another replies.  
  
"Oh sheesh," Raven thought out loud.  
  
$  
  
I'm not sure if I'm gonna make a sequel. Chances are, I might not, but still. Oh, and if you don't remember Mya, she was mention in the first few chapters as Sammy and Garfields cousin.  
  
Thanks everyone!  
  
Please review! 


End file.
